legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Speedorz
Speedorz are vehicles used by the inhabitants of Chima in tournaments or battles. They are a key element of the Legends of Chima theme, and appear in many sets as part of an action game. TV Series CHIMA is a very large realm, which takes a long time to cross if your only transportation is by foot (or wings, if you have them). Long ago, the animals collected rocks that had fallen from Mount Cavora and carved them into wheels of extraordinary strength and power. They fitted these to small chariots and called them Speedorz. The wheels are part of nature, and draw most of their energy from it. The wheels are always strongest in the lush jungles, verdant hills, and moss-covered canyons of CHIMA – wherever there is abundant life and growth. However, they struggle to move in barren landscapes or deserts. There is an official level of Speedor sports with sanctioned competitions that fill the Grand Arena of CHIMA, although some of CHIMA’s younger creatures sneak off to the rugged canyons and jungle backroads of the Shadow Hills for a fun and fast thrill ride. The Grand Arena of CHIMA is located on a massive, flat, moss-covered patch in front of the Lion Temple. When competitions are held, the arena is literally transformed by the power of “Golden Chi Orb” into a variety of intense tracks and competition courses. The rare Golden Chi is powerful enough to change the land itself, dramatically raising or lowering it, as well as building natural obstacles made of vegetation and rocks. Every tribe, no matter how great their differences, always sends a team of riders to compete for the Prize – that single, powerful orb of Golden Chi. Victory is a source of tribal pride for weeks following the contest. Tribes also occasionally use the tournament to settle minor disputes and diplomatic conflicts. The Grand Arena competitions are officially about sports, but they can also be seen as an alternative to tribal combat. Rather than fight on the battlefields, tribes can settle their difference in the Speedor runs. For many years, the Speedor competitions were an incredibly civilized and efficient means for dispute resolution, but new tensions are escalating conflicts past what can be resolved in the Grand Arena.http://www.lego.com/en-us/chima/world-of-chima/speedorz Play Sets A person wishing to play with the Speedor holds the Speedor in one hand and the ripcord in the other. Then they insert the ripcord in a space in between the wheel and the frame and soon afterwards pull it out as hard as they can, causing the wheel to spin. They then let go of the Speedor, which proceeds to travel speedily forwards. Often, the object of the game being played will involve challenges including having the Speedor hit a certain target to have an orb of Chi or another object fall down or having it dodge a variety of obstacles. Sets such as 70115 Ultimate Tournament would have it appear that there is some aspect of the game involving two Speedorz battling, but further information on this aspect of the game is yet to be released. Trading cards are also used when playing to give one's character an advantage in battle. The sets vary in size; the smaller sets, of which there are currently seven, generally consist of one modified Speedor, some cards, a few weapons, some Chi, and some obstacles or challenges (such as boulders to knock down or "flying" targets to hit), while larger sets, of which there are currently three, generally consist of two Speedorz that may or may not be modified; a greater number of cards, weapons, and Chi; and larger obstacles, challenges, or background features. Each Speedor consists of a minimum of three items: a frame decorated in the style of the Speedor's rider, a wheel, and a ripcord. The sets all contain a minifigure, a slightly-modified Speedor with rip cord, one character card, four battle cards, two weapons, six pieces of Chi, and some sort of obstacle or challenge. on his yellow lion Speedor.]] 70113 Starter Set Chi Tournament is the only known starter set to date, and it contains Longtooth, Wakz, two slightly-modified Speedorz with one rip cord each, ten trading cards, four weapons, and twelve pieces of Chi. It also consists of a variety of obstacles and challenges, such as two ramps, a tower from which a blue ball must be knocked down using the Speedorz and the ramps, and some spike "pylons". 70115 Ultimate Tournament is the only known battle arena set to date, and it contains Laval, Cragger, two slightly-modified Speedorz with one rip cord each, four weapons, and twelve pieces of Chi. It also consists of a variety of obstacles and challenges, such as a ramp, a statue from which a blue ball must be knocked down from using the ramp and the Speedorz, some flame "pylons", and a gate decorated to look like a lion. Hitting a target suspended from the gate drops down another blue orb. Only one of these sets, 70011 Eagles' Castle, is known of so far. The set includes Ewald, Worriz, Lennox, two slightly-modified Speedorz with one rip cord each, five trading cards, eight weapons, and thirteen pieces of Chi. In the set, the two Speedorz launch off of ramps at a grey column, on top of which is a piece of Chi. An rod connecting the column and the main portion of the set, the "Eagles' Castle", suggest that the tipping of the pillar has some effect on the Castle, such as causing it to collapse. However, the exact details of this feature are not yet known. List of Cards Online/iOS Game Trivia *There are ten Speedorz sets in the first wave of Legends of Chima sets. *Each Speedor is designed to look like the rider's tribe. Gallery Chima LEGO_LOCA02-Still001.jpg Sets 70105-1.jpg 70104-1.jpg 70102-1.jpg 70103-1.jpg 70106-1.jpg 70100-1.jpg 70101-1.jpg 70113-1.jpg B 70115 box side.jpg Artwork Speedorz Cragger.png|Cragger riding a Speedor. Laval Speedor Art.png|Laval riding a Speedor again. References Category:Vehicles Category:Speedorz Category:Sets